Alien Pitt
are an alien race from the planet Pitt. They first appeared in Ultraseven episode 3 "The Secret of The Lake". Subtitle: Stats *Height: 1.55 ~ 2 m, 1.7 m (Max) *Weight: 60 kg, 52 kg (Max) *Origin: Planet Pitt History Ultraseven Alien Pitt, two young girls from another planet, came to Earth for conquest using a harmless looking tadpole by the name of Eleking, which essentially becomes a living electrical weapon. After one of them placed Tadpole Eleking in a fishing lake in Japan, she was followed back to her saucer by two ultra Garrison members and a fisherman. The other Alien Pitt knocked out all four of them with knock out gas and took Dan's Ultra Eye, knowing he couldn't turn into Ultraseven without it. With her sister faking an illness in order to try sabotaging Ultra Garrison's base, the other Alien Pitt used the saucer to turn Tadpole Eleking into his grand form. After the other Alien Pitt jammed some of the base's controls and hijacked a rocket, Dan found the one controlling Eleking and managed to grab his Ultra Eye back after wrestling her into unconsciousness. After Ultraseven destroyed Eleking, and the two sisters reunited in their saucer. The Alien Pitt took off, but the Ultra would not let them get away. After the Alien Pitt's failed attempt to stop Ultraseven with their saucer's ray, they were destroyed with the Emerium Ray. Trivia *The Pitt Aliens are a mono-gendered race of only women, their interest in the Earth is because of its beauty. *The original Alien Pitts were played by Reiko Takahashi in human form. *Their name was originally , but was changed to Alien Pit after the Japanese pronunciation of Cupid. Heisei Ultraseven Another two Alien Pitt return with another Eleking. Their attempts at conquering the Earth included trying kill an unconscious Ultraseven and kidnapping the son of Anne, Dan (no relation to Moroboshi). In the end, their attempts to kill Seven only awoke the Ultra from his coma. After their monster, Eleking was destroyed, Seven entered their ship at a human size and bested them, rescuing Anne's son and destroying them and their ship afterwards. Ultraman Max The Alien Pitt reappered in Ultraman Max episode 27 and unleashed yet another Eleking. As Mizuki fell unto a coma caused by a Baby Eleking, its creators, the Alien Pitt, revealed themselves and attacked Kaito mercilessly and left with his Max Spark. After a second full grown Eleking made itself known, the two Pitts were aboard their ship to assist their creation. The Pitts then converted all the Baby Elekings into energy while Kaito came aboard their ship using DASH Alpha. After the Pitts lost in their true form, the ship was destroyed and Kaito turned into Ultraman Max to end their creation. Trivia *While they often take the form of cute young girls, in Ultraman Max, the Alien Pitt had the presence and demeanor of queens. Ultra Galaxy NEO: Never Ending Odyssey An Alien Pitt appeared in the first episode of this series, revealed to be a Reionics. The Pitt Reinoics was examining the ruins of Planet Boriss in her saucer when she was suddenly attacked by the Reionics Hunter Dail, who destroyed her Battle Nizer seconds after she was swiftly killed off. Trivia *While it was never revealed what was the Battle Nizer's kaiju, it can be assumed that it was an Eleking. Ultraman Orb ]]An Alien Pitt named appeared in episode 22 of Ultraman Orb where she was a customer at Black Directive's Black Star Café. When the owner chatted with Gai Kurenai about his ongoing conflict with Jugglus Juggler, Pitt threatened to fight Gai, but the owner wouldn't endorse it, giving Gai the opportunity to leave. As it turned out, Myu didn't really like having humans at the café, with them being so intrusive, loud and nosy, and missed the old days when a lot of aliens would show up. Because it was her last time at the café since she had a ship to catch, she decided to have one last cup of black coffee before she left Earth. She even offered Black Directive a ride on her ship but he told her that he and his partner, Nova, will be leaving together. Myu then told him that Dada's ship crashed with some space junk, resulting in him losing the coffee beans given by Black Directive to fly away. Myu then suggested to find a better planet next time and after that, she left. Ultraman Geed An Alien Pitt by the name of appeared in episode 4 of '''Ultraman Geed '''where she was chased by the AIB for speeding away from a car accident she caused in Hanmura District B and she took a bike recently purchased by Riku Asakura and attacked him with her Little Star power when he tried to stop him. She then stopped using the bike and trying to get away in a van, but Moa Aizaki and Zena cornered her and contained her. When Eleking fought Ultraman Geed, Tri-Tip explained that Eleking was a monster her people raised but Tri-Tip betrayed them and took Eleking with her to Earth, since she liked Earth and it's people, to keep it from getting hurt by a certain someone. After her explanation gained their trust, the two members kept the alien safe in their car and later on, she got out after remembering the monster's life as a baby and begged Geed to let Eleking rest in peace before he destroyed him. Afterwards, Tri-Tip thanked him and her Little Star was given to Geed in the form of Ultraman Hikari's Ultra Capsule. Afterwards, she was recruited as an official AIB member alongside her new friends. Powers and Weapons *Saucer: The people of Pitt travel through space using a flying saucer. **Energy Beam: In Heisei Ultraseven, the saucer can fire a beam which the Pitts used in attempt to kill Ultraseven. *Human Disguise: The Aliens of Pitt can assume the disguise of young girls. While in this disguise they carry a medallion that can paralyze enemies. *Electric Shock: The Heisei Alien Pitt could release weak electric shocks. *Energy Blasts: In Ultraman Max, Alien Pitt, demonstrated the ability to fire energy blasts. Reionics *Battle Nizer: A Reionics Alien Pitt possessed a Battle Nizer for combat. What kaiju it holds remained unknown as it was killed by a Reionics Hunter. Ultraman Geed * : An energy device which holds the power of an Ultra Warrior, Alien Pitt Tri-Tip held one which represented Ultraman Hikari. Following the defeat of Eleking, the Little Star's energy was transferred into the Hikari Capsule. **Energy Blade: From her right hand, Tri Tip can conjure an energy blade as a weapon. This is based on Ultraman Hikari's Knight Beam Blade. Alien Pitt Saucer.png|Saucer Alien Pitt Energy Beam.png|Energy Beam Alien Pitt humna maxx.png|Human Disguise Alien Pitt Electric Shock.png|Electric Shock GeedPitt.png|Little Star Gallery Alien Pitt humna.png alienpitt4.jpg Alien-Pitt 1.jpg alienpitt6.jpg alienpitt5.jpg Alien-Pitt 2.jpg Alien Pitt maxxx.png Alien_Pit_max.png Alien_Pitt_Max_I.png Alienpitt.jpg Alien Pitt maxx.png Alien_Pitt_imode.png IMG_8395.PNG|A Pitt barkeeper in Ultraman Orb. (This is one of few times a Pitt is seen without a sister.) Alien Pitt in Ultraman Graffiti.png|Alien Pitt in Ultraman Graffiti. PittGeed.png DudeAndPitt.PNG SadPitt.PNG AghastPitt.PNG PittBabyElekingSOCUTE!!!.PNG Category:Ultraseven Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Ultraman Max Kaiju Category:Ultra Zone Kaiju Category:Seijin Category:Reionics Category:Ultra Galaxy Kaiju Category:Female Kaiju Category:Heisei Ultraseven Category:Heisei Ultraseven Kaiju Category:Ultraman Max Category:Ultraseven Category:Ultra Galaxy Category:Ultraman Orb Kaiju Category:Ultraman Orb Category:Beryudora's Right Arm Category:Ultraman Graffiti Characters Category:Ultraman Geed Category:Ultraman Geed Kaiju